Who's China?
by Toesocks29
Summary: Movieverse. A buzzed Mad Hatter receives news about Alice sailing over to China. He asks her about this so called China and a little madness ensures as the end result. One-shot.


_I just got back from seeing Alice in Wonderland, it was quite a treat! I would totally see it again! Read only if you have seen the movie. _

_Enjoy. _

_---  
_

The Mad Hatter loved tea.

Any type of tea really, black tea, honeyed tea, sweet tea, iced tea and more. He loved all the flavors, mixing them to make a unique new brand. Just one sip of a hot cup of tea made his mornings brighter and cheerier. Call him mad if you must, loving tea so much.

But the man also liked his alcohol…

On days when he was feeling particularly moody he would down a shot of scotch…or ten.

Since Alice returned to her own realm, he had been drinking very large amounts of brandy -_mixed _with tea of course- and feeling extremely groggy the next morning. He had felt lonely after Alice left, the company of a crazed hare and sharp tongued mouse could only entertain him for so long. He ached for a sane conversation with the girl, but she had disappeared right in front of his eyes. Even after his suggestion of her staying with him.

It was possible for her to return; she could stumble across the rabbit hole again and fall down to him but the White Rabbit hadn't seen her in over 3 months, but he had caught whispers of "ship" and "China".

What the hell was a China? Was it a lover of hers? An animal of some sort perhaps?

He huffed angrily and stared at his half full (never half empty) glass of gin.

"Stupid China, bet he's completely sane and well groomed" he grumbled. Licking his lips he downed the gin and blinked rapidly.

He knew what a ship was, was Alice taking a ship to visit her partner China?

"ALICE!"

The Mad Hatter snapped his head up at the sound of the March Hare's exclamation, getting up from the table; he looked out the window and widened his eyes at the sight.

She had returned.

March Hare and Dormouse were ecstatic, throwing biscuits and pots all around as the demure girl sat down. She turned her head over to his chair and looked back at Hare who pointed frantically at the window.

Blue met green and a smile erupted on her face.

Mad Hatter cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the bottle of gin awaiting him; he had been drinking for awhile and could feel the buzz coming. He cast a glance into the mirror and frowned, his orange hair was disheveled and not as high up like usual. He hadn't changed his hat and by the White Queen was that a beard growing?

"Hello Hatter."

He went rigid at the sound and ignored the headache that slammed into him as he turned to face the girl.

It's a wonder what 3 months could do to a 19 year old. Her hair was longer and brighter, she wore a dress similar to the one he saw her in last, even her eyes seemed a bit bluer.

"Who's China?" He asked gruffly as he sat down.

"Beg your pardon?" She countered, curiosity bubbled behind her tone.

"Rabbit's been lookin' for ya, heard you were going to see China. Friend of yours I'm guessing?"

Alice looked at him then a giggle escaped, then she threw her head back and laughed. A marvelous sound to his alcohol ridden half mad mind.

"I'm sorry for laughing! China is a country _Hatter, not a person_. I've been living among the Chinese people for over four weeks now." She explained.

Her eyes wondered all over the room, she took in the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and rumpled bed sheets. The room was dirty no doubt but she didn't seem to mind, instead she sat right across from him, ignoring the bottle of fire water in between them.

"How are you?" She asked "You look a little...off today."

Hatter squinted at her "You look very...shiny...like a new teapot."

"...Thank you?"

"Your welcome."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Hatter gave in to the temptation of more gin, he brought the bottle to his lips and drank greedily. Ignoring Alice's gasp of disgust he finished the bottle and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Mad Hatter! Are you intoxicated?" Alice exclaimed.

"Edgar Allen Poe."

"What nonsense is this?"

"He is the similarity between a raven and a writing desk."

Alice sighed as she stood up and strode over to him, she bent down to eye level and stared at him. The madman lowered his gaze and found creamy skin taunting him. He licked his lips and drew an intake of breath. Shiny...like a new teapot.

"What have you been drinking? She demanded.

"Tea." He said, it wasn't a lie he HAD been drinking tea with some alcohol mixed in, then decided to screw the tea and just gulp down the lather.

"Liar. I can smell the gin, I can almost taste it because it's so overpowering!"

Taste.

Overpowering.

Creamy Skin.

He pressed his lips to hers in one quick motion, she squeaked in response but did not pull away. He continued slowly, dragging his tongue across her lower lip and playing with her hair absent mindlessly while trying to ignore the growing erection in his trousers. She opened up a bit more, letting him gain access of her mouth. She tasted of vanilla and honey he noticed.

Feeling bold and slightly more off then usual, he pulled her onto his lap, breaking the kiss for only a moment to allow her to get settled. Their eyes met again but only for a second, because Hatter spied her neck and continued his actions. He loved the way she arched up into him wantonly as he nibbled her earlobe and rained kisses on her neck. He growled her name into her collarbone before starting to descend lower. His hands gripped her hips in an effort to keep himself from carrying her to the bed and fucking her deep into the mattress.

"We should...hnn stop."

He inched his right hand up to her stomach and higher until he felt the bottoms of her breasts.

"Hatter I'm....oh ah."

He cupped one the mounds despite the dress and squeezed it gently, receiving more cries from the girl upon him.

Before he went any farther, his conscience woke up and told him to stop before things went too far.

Panting now, Alice looked at him puzzled at the recent turn of events.

"Not now." He managed to spit out, Alice nodded and made her way off of his lap.

Feeling insanely awkward, Mad Hatter rolled his head onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He heard Alice say she was going to freshen up then leave to see the White Queen, he swallowed and sighed deeply.

Not now, but the next time she returned he would claim what was rightfully his.

And that silly China, would not have any say in the matter.

---

_Mmmmm I would never tell Johnny Depp to stop. Never. _

I planned on writing an entire sex scene, but it wouldn't have been believable. Alice walking in, Mad Hatter gets some, they announce their love for each other. No. I hate crappy one-shots like that.

Although I could see Hatter getting drunk and doing something like that and Alice -a 19 soon to be 20 unmarried girl- going along because of her curiosity. But of course tries to stop before going too far -same goes for Mad Hatter-. Never have sex on a first date kiddies.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
